Highschool Love and Friendship
by Purple-Vegeta
Summary: The Z Gang are all in highschool, and it has most of the couples, so read and review!
1. Wake up Freshmans!

A/N: Hello everybody! This is just your typical highschool fic. I'll try not to center it too much around just Bulma and Vegeta, even though they're my favorite. Nobody knows each other yet so you won't be confused. I might make a sequal(s) to maybe before highschool, in collage, or as adults. But that's only if you like it. Ok so I'll stop my babbling and get on with the story. And just so you know this is all happening around the same timeframe. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned DBZ I would just put this on tv and not write it?  
  
The blonde woke up as a loud buzzard went off. 'God, I hate school!' she thought. The only good thing was that it was the first day of her freshman year at highschool. She got up and ate breakfast. After breakfast she got dressed and left for school. She lived close by so she could walk.  
She arrived at her new school, and went to go get her schedule. On her way she saw this really cute bald guy. She watched him walk until a bus came between them. She started to fan the smoke away from her nose and cough. She couldn't hold in the sneeze and her hair changed from blonde to purple and her eyes from green to black. (A/N: Betcha thought it was 18 didn't ya? Haha tricked ya!)  
  
Vegeta surprisingly woke up early. After picking out an outfit he got ready for school. He was all ready to go so he walked up to Quick Trip and got some doughnuts for breakfast. He went straight to him bus stop afterward.  
On the bus a short guy sat next to him (any guesses?). The guy asked a question but Vegeta was too caught up in his thoughts about highschool to hear. They soon arrived at school and Vegeta exited the bus quickly.  
  
Tein's mom woke him up telling him to get ready. He got dressed and made sure he had everything. After grabbing a honey bun he walked to his mom's car.  
She dropped him off a block away from school and he started walking. He saw a pretty blonde girl looking at him. After a bus went by he didn't see her anywhere anymore so he kept walking. 'Now I need my schedule' he thought. 'I wonder what highschool will be like'  
  
Goku's ass woke up 10 minutes before school started and he had to rush. After throwing on some clothes he grabbed his bike and left. 'Highschool seems scary.' he thought.  
After parking his bike at school he started running and didn't see the girl in front of him. (Go figure who it is.)  
  
The black haired girl woke up right on time. Her alarm wasn't even set. She went through with the preparations for school. Not needing to eat she left the house with her dad to be dropped off at school.  
She was dropped off around the corner from school because the traffic. She was so excited about highschool. As she walked toward school a boy whizzed past her almost knocking her down. 'Why's he rushing?' she thought  
  
A pillow hitting her in the face awakened the girl.  
"Get up idiot!" her twin brother teased.  
She sighed heavily and punch him in the arm before getting ready for school. When she was finished he was already waiting at the door.  
"So what do you think highschool's going to be like?" he asked.  
"I don't know. a bigger version of middle school" 18 replied.  
They walked to the bus and sat in the back. You could tell everyone was tired because it was quiet the whole ride.  
"Bye!" 17 said getting off the bus.  
18 walked slowly to the building. While walking she was rammed from behind and knocked on the ground.  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" the boy said franticly.  
"I'm ok. Why were you rushing?" 18 questioned.  
"I'm late." the boy said.  
"No you're not we still have 7 minutes." 18 said looking at her watch.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah" 18 stated.  
"Well, I guess my clock is slow" he said scratch the back of his head. "Hi, I'm Goku!"  
"18" she said.  
"I'll see you around 18!" Goku yelled over his shoulder while waving goodbye as he left.  
  
Krillin got up and immediately put on the clothes he set out the night before. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Krillin decided not to eat. He arrived at the bus stop right when the bus came into view.  
Taking a seat next to a guy with flame hair Krillin rode in silence. Being bored he wanted to start some conversation.  
"Why do they give us our schedules on the first day of school?" Krillin asked.  
The guy had a distant look on his face and didn't seem to hear him so Krillin just shut up the rest of the way. 'I can't believe I'm in highschool!" Krillin thought.  
  
"Wake up Miss Bulma"  
Bulma opened her eyes to see a robot holding her clothes. She grabbed them and walked to the bathroom looking busted up. When she came out she looked her normal self. As she walked out the door her mom shouted to her.  
"Bulma I have these wonder cinnamon rolls!"  
"I'm not hungry!" she said back.  
She went to the driveway and wait for her dad to drop her off. 'I hate school' she thought.  
Her dad was able to drop her off at the front of the school and she went straight to get her schedule.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Please review! 


	2. Time For School!

Schedules (1st Semester)  
  
Vegeta- Band / English / Math / Lunch / Study Hall / Gym / Science  
  
18- Band / English / Social Studies / Lunch / Study Hall / Reading / Gym  
  
Launch- Band / Gym / Social Studies / Lunch / Math / Science / Study Hall  
  
Krillin- Band / Social Studies / Math / Lunch / English / Reading / Study Hall  
  
Goku- Band / Reading / Math / Lunch (his favorite) / Science / Gym / Study Hall  
  
Tien- Band / Social Studies / Science / Lunch / English / Reading / Study Hall  
  
Bulma- Band / Gym / Math / Lunch / Study Hall / English / Science  
  
ChiChi- Band / Reading / Science / Lunch / English / Math / Study Hall  
  
The Z-Gang spent an hour in their homerooms learning about their new school. They all received maps and were told to report to their first classes.  
  
~Band~  
  
Band class was most introducing the teacher and rules.  
  
Instruments  
  
Vegeta- Tenor Saxophone  
  
Goku- Trumpet  
  
Krillin- Alto Saxophone  
  
18- Snare Drum  
  
Bulma- Flute  
  
Launch- Clarinet  
  
ChiChi- Oboe  
  
Tien- Trombone  
  
The same went for all of the classes. Finally, lunch came!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Goku sat at a table and ChiChi sat next to him because he was 'hot'. 18 sat by Goku because he was the only one she met. Krillin thought 18 was 'beautiful' and sat by her, while Vegeta sat next to Krillin who he recognized from the bus. (A/N just so you know, there's two four person tables right by each other.) Launch just sat down anywhere wanting to make new friends. After Tien saw her he sat by her. It was the first open seat Bulma could find so she just sat down.  
"Hi I'm Goku!"  
  
A/N: You like? If so review!!!!! 


	3. Making Friends

Schedules (1st Semester)  
  
Vegeta- Band / English / Math / Lunch / Study Hall / Gym / Science  
  
18- Band / English / Social Studies / Lunch / Study Hall / Reading / Gym  
  
Launch- Band / Gym / Social Studies / Lunch / Math / Science / Study Hall  
  
Krillin- Band / Social Studies / Math / Lunch / English / Reading / Study Hall  
  
Goku- Band / Reading / Math / Lunch (his favorite) / Science / Gym / Study Hall  
  
Tien- Band / Social Studies / Science / Lunch / English / Reading / Study Hall  
  
Bulma- Band / Gym / Math / Lunch / Study Hall / English / Science  
  
ChiChi- Band / Reading / Science / Lunch / English / Math / Study Hall  
  
"My name is Goku!" he repeated. "What are you guys'?"  
"I'm ChiChi."  
"My name is Launch!"  
"Bulma's the name."  
"Tien's my name."  
"It's 18."  
"I'm Krillin."  
Everyone looked at Vegeta.  
"What?" he asked looking up from his tray.  
"What's your name" Krillin said  
"Vegeta" he said looking back down.  
"Don't we all have band together?" Goku asked looking at everybody.  
"I think so" Bulma said.  
"So how is school so far?" ChiChi asked.  
"I like it." Launch said.  
"It's boring" said 18.  
"It's a lot bigger that junior high." Krillin added.  
"I like all of the boys" Bulma joked.  
"The teachers seem nice." Tien stated.  
"It's so much fun!" Goku said excitedly.  
"What do you think, Vegeta?" ChiChi asked  
"It's ok." He replied.  
"Why don't you talk much?" Bulma asked.  
"Because I have nothing to say." Vegeta said gruffly.  
"You should open up more. It helps make new friends." Launch lectured.  
"Who said I wanted to make new friends?" Vegeta shot at her.  
"Whatever" Bulma said closing that conversation.  
Launch scooted her leg over to where it was touching Tien's. Tien blushed, but left it there.  
"Where do ya'll live.?" Krillin asked.  
"I live off of Claneberry Road" 18 said.  
"I live in Capsule Corp." Bulma said. "My dad owns it."  
"Wow really?" everyone asked.  
"Why do you go to this school if you're rich?" Goku asked.  
"I hate those private schools." Bulma answered. "The kids are too stuck up."  
"So where do you live, Tien?" Launch asked.  
"By the skating rink." He said turning a deep red at how close she got.  
A bold guy wearing heavy cologne reached over Launch and grabbed some of her fries. Launch got a whiff of all that cheap cologne and sneezed. Her purple hair turned blonde, and her black eyes turned green.(A/N: For this story, when Launch sneezes she still has her memories of what happened.) Everyone screamed.  
"Wow Launch I didn't know you did magic tricks!" Goku said honestly.  
"You're such an idiot!" Launch exclaimed.  
"What the fuck!" Vegeta said looking at her.  
"Ok what the hell happened to you?" 18 asked.  
"When I sneeze I change." Launch explained. "I'm glad to be rid of that goody-goody other half."  
'Wow they're both sexy. I don't know which one I like better.' Tien thought.  
"Don't make such a big deal, and you'll get used to it faster." Launch said getting up. "I'll be right back."  
Launch walked over to the cheap cologne boy. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. She punched him and demanded some money. She came back like nothing happened and sat down. She allowed her hand to slip down and rest on Tien's leg. It then slid slowly all the way up to his lap. She was a mere centimeter from his crotch when the bell rung.  
"Bye" everyone said and left.  
Launch winked at Tien who still sat there frozen from the events that just took place.  
'I definitely like that one better' he thought. 


	4. Wow you're in this class?

A/N: Ok this might be my last update for a while until I get some fuckin reviews. Damn. I can't even get a flame! It's really easy to review. Go ahead!  
  
Schedules (1st Semester)  
  
Vegeta- Band / English / Math / Lunch / Study Hall / Gym / Science  
  
18- Band / English / Social Studies / Lunch / Study Hall / Reading / Gym  
  
Launch- Band / Gym / Social Studies / Lunch / Math / Science / Study Hall  
  
Krillin- Band / Social Studies / Math / Lunch / English / Reading / Study Hall  
  
Goku- Band / Reading / Math / Lunch / Science / Gym / Study Hall  
  
Tien- Band / Social Studies / Science / Lunch / English / Reading / Study Hall  
  
Bulma- Band / Gym / Math / Lunch / Study Hall / English / Science  
  
ChiChi- Band / Reading / Science / Lunch / English / Math / Study Hall  
  
Study Hall (4th Period)  
  
Bulma walked into the class and sat next to 18. Vegeta was sitting across from her. The Hispanic teacher walked into the room.  
"I hope you like where you're sitting, because you may be there for a while." She said. "Right now you may talk and get to know your new classmates. I'll give you about ten to twenty minutes to do that, then we'll go over the rules"  
"So, what's it like being rich?" 18 asked Bulma.  
"It's nice to get whatever you want, but it's harder to judge people" Bulma answered.  
"What do you mean?" 18 questioned.  
Bulma replied, "I don't know if people only like me for my money, or for me. That's another reason why I hate private schools. Everyone knows who I am, and they try to be friends with me so their parents can get in good with my father. That's one of the reasons I come here. "  
"And you don't go parading around you're rich." 18 added.  
"Yeah, you guys talked to me as a person, not 'some rich girl'." Bulma said.  
"That Vegeta guy is so hot!" 18 whispered to Bulma.  
Bulma giggled and said, "I like Goku."  
"He's cute too." 18 said also giggling.  
  
English (4th Period)  
  
Krillin and ChiChi arrived at the same time. They sat in the back corner. Krillin pulled out a chair for ChiChi and Tien some followed them in.  
"Hey Tien" Krillin greeted.  
"Hi" Tien replied.  
"Tien?" ChiChi called.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I think that Launch likes you!" ChiChi told him.  
Tien just blushed, knowing it was true and ChiChi laughed.  
"Ok class let's do this people search to get to know everyone." The short teacher said. "You have to find things that people have in common with you. The first one done gets a candy bar."  
  
Reading (5th Period)  
  
As 18 walked in Krillin got up and pulled out a chair for her.  
"Thank you." She said.  
Tien saw them and sat down by them.  
"So you live by the skating rink?" 18 asked.  
Tien nodded.  
"Maybe we could go there sometime?" Krillin suggested.  
"For the first 15 minutes of class, we will all read." The nice teacher said walking through the door.  
  
Gym (5th Period)  
  
Goku ran over to Vegeta.  
"Hi Vegeta!" Goku said.  
"Hi" Vegeta mumbled.  
"Class do what you want as long as it's one of the stations." The fag- acting teacher said.  
There was basketball, running, jump ropes, rope climbing, and an exercise station for sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and sit-and-reach. Vegeta started jogging and Goku followed.  
"See any girls you like?" Goku asked.  
Silence.  
"That Bulma girl is good looking and so's 18 and Launch is nice and ChiChi's ok. Well, I like them all.  
Silence.  
"You act like 18." Goku joked.  
Silence.  
"This is boring." Goku said waving good-bye and walking away to jump rope.  
  
Study Hall (6th Period)  
  
Tien felt a playful slap on his ass.  
"Hey sexy" said Launch.  
"Hi" Tien said bushing.  
Launch followed Tien and sat next to him. Krillin sat across from them.  
"These will be your assigned seats for a while." The teacher said walking in. Launch smirked. She started running her hand over Tien chest, then up his shirt. "You're so muscular." Launch complemented and grabbed his crotch. Tien moaned and shifted a bit before moving her hand and turning away. 'I think I'm going to like this class.' He thought.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Review!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! It's as easy as 1.2.3 1)just press that small button down there 2)type a message about the story 3)send it 


End file.
